Morning of Passion:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This is a sequel to my story of "Heart", I hope you like it, Please R&R, I would appreciate it, It's a Love Story, Face/Tawnia Story. IT'S COMPLETED!


*This is a sequel of one of my stories: Heart*

A-Team: Morning of Passion:

**It was the next morning, Tawnia Baker woke up feeling good, she realized that she is in Face's Apartment, & she was in snuggled protectively in his arms, she smiled, as she kissed him & went to make breakfast for them both, she threw on one Face's Discarded Dress Shirts, & buttoned only two of them where her breasts are exposed, she quietly went to make breakfast.**

**She thought of this as she entered the Kitchen very happily.**

_Tawnia (thinking): Last Night was incredible, I am very happy that Face opened up to me._

**She went into the Kitchen, she got the stuff out that she needed, plus she wants to serve Face breakfast in bed.**

**Face woke up to the wonderful smells coming from his Kitchen, he got up & was gonna make his way to there, but Tawnia's voice called out to him.**

Tawnia (calling out): Get that cute ass back into that bed; you will ruin the surprise that I had created for you!

**Face smiled, & got back into bed, he was thinking this as he settled himself back down.**

_Face (thinking): I am the luckiest guy in the world, there is nothing else I want, I am truly happy for once._

**Tawnia came in with a tray, & said with a smile, as she leaned over to kiss Face.**

Tawnia (smiling as she kissed Face): Here you go, Lover.

**Face smiled back & kissed her in response, as he takes the tray.**

Face (kissing Tawnia, & taking the tray): Thanks, Gorgeous.

**She sat besides him, he asks about her breakfast, she told him that she would eat later, that he should enjoy his food & relax.**

**Face nodded, & began to eat the food on the tray, when he was done; Tawnia took the tray & put down on the floor besides her. Then she turned her attention back to Face, he asks her this.**

Face: What about your breakfast, Love?

**Tawnia climbed on top of Face, straddled him, & said this simply.**

Tawnia (climbed on top of Face & straddling): Later, There is something I want better.

**She undid the two buttons on her shirt, & pulled it open, & she began to rub up & down on the Conman's Muscular Body & it brings out a groan from Face.**

Face (groaning): Ohhhh!

**She took it as a good sign, & tossed the shirt to the side, & she attacked the soft flesh of his neck, & he was squirming, & enjoying the sensations she was bringing.**

**Then she made her way down to his nipples, where she flicked, pinched, teased, & licked them into hardness, she knew that she can make Face suffer pleasurably.**

**She nibbled all over his body, he couldn't sit still, so she torturously went back to his Sensitive Nipples, & did her actions again, this time she had him arching up into her hand. When he was spent from that, she resumed what she was doing before. He groaned & moaned deeply, he knew that he would be in trouble when Tawnia took possession of his Erected Member.**

**Tawnia slowly made her way down Face's Body, when she got to his genitals, she grabbed & squeezed them gently, asking this question.**

Tawnia (squeezing his genitals): Who do you belong to, Lover?

**Face moaning this out in response.**

Face (moaning out): You, Only you, my love.

**Tawnia smiled & was satisfied with the answer, she took him into her Hot Mouth, & sucked & teased the organ, & she applied more suction, when she did that, Face couldn't take it anymore, & almost spilled into Tawnia's Mouth, he withheld his release, & Tawnia decided to play hardball with her lover.**

**She took the Prominent Shaft, & she was blowing on the Aching Organ, & at the same time, she entered Face, with one finger. She seductively this command, as she continued to finger Face.**

Tawnia (seductively): Cum for me, Face, cum for me, & give me all that is you, Lover.

**He couldn't take it anymore, & he felt his release growing, & Tawnia took it as her cue to take him again into her mouth. When she did, he let out his release, & he shouted out her name.**

Face (shouting): Oh, God, Tawniaaa!

**She won't let up, & took him in all, she licked him like a lollipop, til the organ went limp, & he & she was exhausted. They both collapsed on each other, sweaty, but happy after the result.**

**Tawnia slowly moved up Face's Body once more, she left trails of hot kisses in her midst, when she got to his lips, he tasted the results of their lovemaking.**

**After catching their breaths, they went at again, they were madly for each other, & each other's cures to quench their thirst of passion, extinguished the fires that are building in them**

**He positioned himself behind her, & he entered & thrust inside of her in a rocking motion, she grasped his balls, & that got a moan out of him, she timed the thrusts, & they were acting as one, til they both had orgasms at the same time like the night before, they shouted out the other's name.**

Face (shouting): Tawnia, Oh, Tawniaaa!

Tawnia (shouting): Face, Oh God, Facee!

**Then he released himself from her, & they made passionate love, he decided to get his fun in, he nibbled, licked, & teased her body like a pro, when he worked on her nipples, womanhood, & thighs, she groaned & moaned out this.**

Tawnia (groaned & moaned): Ohhh!

**He went back & torturously made his way up her body, she moaned, groaned, & squirm; they shared a hot & passionate kiss.**

**They composed themselves, & Tawnia asked this with a sly smile.**

Tawnia (smiling slyly): How about a shower later?

**Face smiled this in response.**

Face (smiling): Definitely, Baby, definitely, anything you want, Love.

**Tawnia smiled at that, Face drew her in closer, & they fell asleep in each other's arms, til they are ready to get up again.**

_End of Morning of Passion._


End file.
